


The Edge of the Stars

by casuallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Poly Niall, Reality TV, in depth discussions about Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: Louis laughed. “You think you can convince some random guy to want to go out with me?”“Oh baby,” Jay chuckled. “I can convince all of the UK to want to go out with you.” Or, a Meet the Parents AU where Harry is the man of Louis’ dreams, and it’s up to Jay to convince him to date her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this in October as a celebration of Louis and Jay’s relationship. At the news of Jay’s passing, this fic has become the most important to me. I want it to honor how special their relationship was. Truly one of a kind. I can’t even begin to imagine the grief of losing a parent, and my heart goes out to the entire Tomlinson-Deakin family, but also to our lovely fandom. May we always remember what a beautiful soul Johannah Deakin was.
> 
> Special thank you to my beta [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/). When she's not too busy yelling at me about my progressive verbs, she actually leaves me really funny comments on my drafts. Please keep that up xx

In loving memory of Johannah Deakin, a beautiful soul and mother to seven amazing children.

 

Louis’ mum is his best friend.

His very first memory is an afternoon of baking with her when he was about three or four. They made chocolate chip cookies and Jay let Louis break the eggs. They sang songs as they worked, and afterward Jay allowed Louis to lick the bowl.

“Mumma,” he’d announced around a bite of warm, chocolate chip cookie. “This is the greatest day of my life.”

Jay’s eyes had turned watery as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Me too, baby,” she’d agreed easily. “But every day with you is the greatest day of my life.”

Louis smiled so big that the cookies tumbled out of his mouth.

And their relationship had always been that way. Even when Jay married and Louis began having sisters, his mum was still his best friend.

He loved taking care of Lottie and Fizzy because of the way his mum would beam at him as the three of them played. When Daisy and Phoebe were born, Louis would sing to them to help them fall asleep. He loved his sisters and he loved his dad and he loved his mum.

And when his dad left, Louis would stay in his mum’s bed while the girls slept. Jay wouldn’t cry in front of him, but she’d always hold him tightly. He would pat her cheeks and tell her how much he loved her and how happy he was that even though Mark left, she stayed with him.

“I’ll never leave you, baby,” she would promise fiercely, and Louis believed her.

As Louis grew up, he and his mum stayed as close as ever, even when he went off to uni. Jay remarried and had two more babies, and Louis moved to London.

Now, he’s twenty-seven years old and still talks to his mum on the phone at least twice a week. Jay visits as often as she can, sometimes bringing Louis’ siblings, and sometimes coming by herself.

They’re as close as ever.

But maybe if Louis and Jay weren’t so close, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Lottie and Fizzy always tease him for being a mumma’s boy, but that’s never bothered him. He will proudly admit to being a mumma’s boy. The girls also love to tease him about his dating life – or lack of one, as Lottie would so generously point out.

Whenever he goes out with Lottie or Fizzy, they love to point at every attractive man that walks by. “Ooh, Lou, could he be the future Mr. Tomlinson?” they tease.

Louis will roll his eyes, but truthfully, he is a bit tired of being single. He’d never really minded in the past, but now he’s reaching an age where he’d like to settle down with someone. His Facebook feed is a constant stream of wedding pictures and baby announcements and Louis is ready for that period of his life to begin.

He’s tried online dating, and he’s done blind dates, but neither one of them have produced any satisfying results.

But one thing he never considered was _television dating_.

When Lottie and Fizzy announced they’d submitted an application for him to be on _Meet the Parents_ , Louis nearly strangled them. Jay had clapped her hands and exclaimed how fun that would be; Louis had groaned exaggeratedly and plotted how best to publicly embarrass his sisters.

But Louis had never actually expected to be picked for the show.

Since his sisters submitted the application, Louis never heard about it again and soon forgot all about it. That is until one night when Lottie called him, screaming into the receiver. “You were picked, Lou! You’re going to be on _Meet the Parents_! Oh my god! You’re going to meet Holly Willoughby!”

Jay had called him immediately after and asked if he wanted to do it.

“I don’t know, mum,” Louis had sighed, rubbing at his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on. “I’m sure the entire show is contrived and that I won’t actually find anyone even half decent for dating.”

Jay made a thoughtful hum, seemingly considering his response. “Baby, can I tell you why we were accepted?”

Louis had sighed again. “Sure, mum.”

“Lottie just forwarded me the email, hang on.” Louis could hear Jay clicking away at her laptop until the email pulled up. “Okay,” Jay said, “at the bottom of the acceptance letter, the producer attached a note. And it says, ‘Never before has a mother and son applied that seem to truly be best friends. Jay and Louis’ relationship seems so genuine and natural, and they are exactly the kind of mother and son we wanted when we conceived the idea of this show. We are delighted to have them on the programme and are certain that all of the UK will love them as well.’”

Louis groaned, but felt his cheeks heating. “I’m sure they say that to all the accepted applicants.”

“I thought it was nice,” Jay had protested. “And personal. Either way, it’s up to you. But I think it could be a right laugh, and anyways. Who knows you better than your old mum?”

Louis laughed. “You think you can convince some random guy to want to go out with me?”

“Oh baby,” Jay chuckled. “I can convince all of the UK to want to go out with you.”

Louis had left it at that, but the thought stayed with him for the next few days. He and Jay did always have fun no matter what they did. And hell, going on TV together would be the ultimate cheesy mother-son activity.

He called her two days later and told her he was in.

He just hoped that _Meet the Parents_ was ready for the ultimate team that was Jay Deakin and Louis Tomlinson.

 

 _Two months later_.

The set was bigger than Louis expected. The rare times he’d caught the show on telly, he hadn’t paid much attention to the size of the auditorium. But when he was actually standing in it, _holy shit_.

He hadn’t even thought about how big the audience would be. The fact that he’s not only going to be humiliated in front of the entirety of the UK, but also in front of a live studio audience, makes Louis’ stomach turn. This is a disaster in the making.

A studio worker shows Louis to the dressing room, telling him he has two hours until the show starts. Louis groans as he steps into the room and the door slams firmly shut behind him.

“Geez, mate, you look like you need a drink.”

Louis looks up at the voice. A brunette man about Louis’ age sits on a red leather couch, a beer in hand. He is the picture of ease, smiling brightly at Louis as he lounges on the couch.

“Would love one,” Louis grumbles. “You got any?”

The man points towards a mini fridge at the end of the couch. “Producers told me to help myself, so have at it.”

“Cheers,” Louis says, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer. He pops it open before plopping down on the couch.

As he settles in, Louis glances around the dressing room. There’s a row of makeup chairs with mirrors opposite them, couches, and a TV playing a football game quietly in the background. Everything is a bright red or pink, and Louis feels like he’s found his way into a bag of candy hearts.

“I’m Niall, by the way,” the man says.

“Louis.” He reaches out to shake Niall’s hand, giving him a friendly smile. “So are you my competition?” He says the last word jokingly, hoping Niall can catch his teasing tone.

Thankfully, he does and he lets out a bark of a laugh. “Looks like it, although I promise not to be too scrappy.”

“What, you don’t expect to find the love of your life?” Louis teases, sipping his beer. Even the small bit of alcohol in him is already calming him down.

Niall chuckles. “Nah, mate. I’m just here for a laugh. All my friends and I signed up for dating shows as a joke. _Take Me Out, Dinner Date, First Dates_ – all of them. I applied for this one, and I was the only one to be accepted out of all of those fuckers!” Louis finds himself joining in as Niall laughs. “Turns out I’m the only one who’s proper boyfriend material.”

“Must be,” Louis agrees, smiling.

“How about you then?” Niall asks, his voice dripping with mirth. “How’d you get signed up for this riveting dating show?”

“My sisters,” Louis confesses. “I’m really close to my mum so they thought it would be cute for us to go on the show together.”

“That _is_ cute!” Niall exclaims. “That’s probably the cutest reason to come on a show like this! Mummy-son bonding!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis blushes.

Just then, the door opens and a muscular, serious faced man comes in the room. He’s wearing a plaid button down and an outrageously high quiff. He smiles nervously at Louis and Niall and says, “Hey lads, I’m Liam.”

Louis and Niall echo his greeting, shaking his hand and offering him beer. Liam seems glad to accept.

“My mum signed us up,” Liam confesses when asked. “We always loved to watch it together whenever we’d visit each other. She applied as a joke, never thinking we’d be accepted.”

“So none of us are here voluntarily?” Louis clarifies as he sips his nearly empty second beer.

Niall and Liam confirm Louis’ statement, and then all three of them laugh uproariously.

“I feel bad for whatever poor bloke comes on the show,” Louis laughs. “All three of his potential dates aren’t interested!”

They all laugh in kind, clinking their beer cans.

Once they’ve settled down a bit, Liam asks, “What do we know about the guy? Or do they keep him locked away?”

“Locked away,” Niall confirms. “I asked one of the producers when I got here and they said he stays hidden in some random room that changes each week so none of the contestants can find him. We won’t see him until he comes out on stage.”

Louis nods, and if he’s honest, he has barely thought about who the actual mystery man will be. He doesn’t really have a type – his last serious boyfriend was shorter than he was, Scottish, and an avid reader. His boyfriend during uni was tall, posh, and a partier.

“Who would your dream man be then, Louis?” Liam asks, echoing Louis’ thoughts.

“You offering?” Louis teases, causing Liam to blush and Niall to snort. “I don’t know,” Louis continues, trying to consider the question at least a little bit seriously. “I’d like someone who isn’t a huge dick.”

“But who has a huge dick,” Niall adds, grinning mischievously.

Louis guffaws. “Niall, that was so horrible that I am ignoring that.”

“But he has a valid point,” Liam pipes up.

Louis shrugs, not denying it. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

He’s about to elaborate when there is a short knock on the dressing room door and it swings open. A short, dark-skinned woman walks in, giving them all a kind smile. “Ready to be groomed and made up?” she asks in a clear Northern lilt.

Louis fiddles on his phone while Liam gets his hair and makeup done first. It’s only an hour until filming begins, and his stomach is churning. He’s never been on telly, and while he always loves being the center of attention, that doesn’t mean he wants to be the center of attention for the whole nation.

He texts Lottie and Fizz in their group chat – accurately titled “Troublemakers” – to further blame his nerves on them.    

Fizzy immediately sends back, “Don’t worry you’ll be brilliant xxxx.” Louis rolls his eyes from embarrassment, feeling undoubtedly fond of his sister’s support. Lottie squashes that feeling when she texts, “As if anyone could ever love you, ya wanker x.” He decides to be the mature big brother and only reply with one middle finger emoji.

He also sends Jay a text, knowing that she’s in another dressing room somewhere getting ready.

_Almost show time !_

It doesn’t take long before she replies.

_Hair and makeup are done and I have my photo album of your baby bath pictures ready to go xx_

Louis wants to believe she’s joking, but he’s seen the show before, and he knows public embarrassment is its bread and butter.

_If my naked arse shows up on this show, it’ll be like you never had a son._

_Will still have Ernie!_ was the immediate reply.

Louis scoffs at that, pocketing his phone with a newfound sense of dread.

Before long, it’s time for Louis to be styled. The makeup artist, Jen, puts some product in his hair and swoops it all to the side so that it looks soft and windblown. She adds some color to his cheeks and when Louis looks in the mirror, he can’t help but think he cuts a striking image. “We’re breaking hearts tonight,” Louis thinks smugly as he checks himself out.

He’s quite proud of his outfit as well, especially since it had to pass the producer’s approval. He’s wearing a tight fitted light blue undershirt under a black blazer. He’s in loose black jeans that are rolled at the cuff and Vans, and he feels attractive while also being comfortable. It’s something he would wear if he was going on the pull, and he supposes in a way, he is. Even if how good his arse looks in his jeans won’t affect whether or not he gets picked tonight.

With hair and makeup done, there isn’t much time left before they need to start filming. Louis, Liam, and Niall chat as they wait, and Louis can feel the nerves growing as each minute ticks by.

Ten minutes before filming is supposed to begin, there’s a sharp rap on the door and in walks a slim, blonde haired woman wearing a headset. She’s carrying a clipboard and an air of undeniable authority.

“Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson?” she says, giving them each a cursory glance as they answer to their names. “Brilliant,” she says, checking something on her clipboard. “I’m Audrey and I’m one of the producers for _Meet the Parents_. Just wanted to run through some things with you guys before we start filming.”

She looks up at them and they each give a tentative nod before she continues.

“You will have read all of this in your contracts, but just a review of how things go. First, Holly will briefly interview you and your parents before the three of you go to a private room where the male contestant will not be able to see you, but the audience will. Then, the male contestant will come out and ask your parents a list of questions. Each question has been approved by our station and has been run by your parents. If at any time you think your parents have said something inaccurate, you may call in and speak with them. You are only allowed one phone call throughout the filming of the whole episode, so choose wisely. At the end of the questions, the male contestant will choose which of you to take on a date, and then you will immediately go to the restaurant adjacent to the studio for your date. Any questions?”

Louis feels like he should have a million questions, but he can’t think of a damn one. Niall and Liam seem to be in the same boat. Any sense of calm provided by alcohol and camaraderie seems to be lost as the nerves kick in.

“Perfect,” Audrey says. “Alright boys, you can follow me.”

Louis, Liam, and Niall follow her out into the hallway. She leads them through a winding corridor before they come to a large door with a red light above it that says STAGE.

“Go get ‘em,” Audrey says as she opens the door.

Bright lights shine as Louis steps through the door. Filming hasn’t begun yet, but he makes his way over to the couch where Jay sits. She gives him a warm smile as he makes his way over, feeling a small bit of comfort.

The auditorium seems even bigger – if that’s even possible – now that it’s filled with people. Louis looks around while a studio worker comes to fit him with his mic.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Jay asks, giving his knee a squeeze.

“Bit nervous,” Louis admits. “Don’t want to be embarrassed on national TV.”

Jay smiles sympathetically. “Baby, if I don’t embarrass you at least a little bit, then I’m not doing my job right.”

“Mum,” Louis groans, knowing she’s right. Jay doesn’t _try_ to embarrass him, honestly, but parents are embarrassing by nature.

“Where’s the fun in life if you don’t take a little risk?” she asks. “You’re a lovely, kind-hearted man. Even if you are a bit embarrassed, whatever young man comes through those doors would be a fool not to pick you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks flame. “Thanks, mum.”

She gives him a light kiss on the cheek, quickly wiping away any lipstick residue. He’s about to say something, but Jay quickly cuts him off. “Oh my God, it’s Holly Willoughby! Oh my God, she’s even more beautiful in person!”

Louis looks to the stage where Holly is talking with some crew. She’s in a flattering light green dress with her blonde hair in perfect curls. She smiles brightly at the crew member, and Jay taps Louis’ arm excitedly.

“Oh she’s just so lovely!” Jay coos.

“Maybe we should have you as a contestant on the show,” Louis teases. “Win a Date with Holly Willoughby or summat.”

“Oh shush you,” she snaps, giving him a playful pinch. “I’m a happily married woman.” She glances back over at Holly, smiling devilishly. “But what Dan doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Louis barks a laugh. And people wonder where he gets his mischievous streak from…

“Ooh, she’s coming over!” Jay exclaims, and immediately begins fixing her hair.

Louis snickers again as Holly approaches. “Hi, I’m Holly,” she says, her voice friendly. Louis stands up to shake her hand, Jay following suit.

After Louis and Jay introduce themselves, Holly smiles widely. “Oh yes, I’ve been looking forward to meeting the two of you!”

Louis swears he can hear Jay gasp and he does his best to stifle a laugh.

“Your application was just so genuine,” Holly gushes. “We’re always looking for mothers and sons who are absolute best friends. It makes the show much funnier and entertaining! And we were all cackling and cooing while reading your application, so it was perfect!”

Jay stutters out a thanks, and Louis chooses not to say that the application was submitted by his meddling younger sisters. He still doesn’t know what they put on the application, but apparently it was a hit.

Holly moves on to greet the other contestants just as a voice booms over the speakers, “Five minutes to show time!”

“Shit!” Louis gasps, plopping down on the couch. “Mum, how do I look?”

She gives him a critical glance before giving her thumb a lick to smooth his eyebrows. “You look like a million pounds!” she coos.

Louis can’t help the smile that breaks across his face. No matter how awkward and embarrassing this may be, there’s no one he’d rather do it with. It’ll be a fun experience with his best friend, and those are moments Louis always cherishes.

He gives Jay’s hand a squeeze and it’s only a few minutes later that the studio lights dim and the stage lights go up. Louis can hear the director counting down, so he takes a deep breath, and makes a silent promise to enjoy this experience the best he can.

Holly Willoughby, who disappeared backstage moments before the filming began, steps through the giant _Meet the Parents_ door. She smiles brightly at the audience, waving happily as they cheer.

Louis takes a deep breath and Holly begins her introduction.

“Thank you everyone and welcome to the show that helps a single man find the perfect date, but only after he meets the parents. As always, while mum and dad are using all their powers of persuasion to secure their son a date, the apple of their eye will be trapped in the adjacent room hoping that their parents don’t reveal too many horrifying details. So let’s meet our single boys and their parents!”

On the giant screen above the stage, a video starts playing that introduces Niall, Liam, and Louis. Louis cringes when he thinks back to the day two weeks ago when a camera crew came to his house to film him and Jay interacting and talking about the show.

Niall and Liam’s intros play first, an upbeat pop song playing in the background. The video introduces Niall’s parents Maura and Bobby, and Liam’s parents Karen and Geoff. Both Niall and Liam joke with their parents about previous horrible boyfriends and express hopes for finding Mr. Right. Then, it cuts to a video of Louis, his name and occupation “Fashion Marketing Executive” flashing on the screen.

“My love life has taken a bit of a back seat while I’ve been focusing on my career,” Screen Louis says.

The video cuts to Jay and Louis in his kitchen, sipping cups of tea.

“You work too much,” Screen Jay says. “How are you ever going to find a boyfriend if you’re working all the time?”

“I work in fashion,” Screen Louis protests. “I meet more gay men in a day than most people do in a year.”

“Guess you’re just picky then,” Screen Jay mumbles while Louis blanches.

The video cuts back to a headshot of Louis saying, “Me mum is my best friend, but when it comes to my love life, she’s much pickier than I am. She always wants me to be happy, but she also doesn’t think anyone’s good enough for me. Last time I brought a boy home, she asked him to leave halfway through dinner because he said he didn’t want kids. I’d only been dating him for a month – why was she asking him about kids?”

The video cuts back to the two of them at the kitchen table. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad are you going to embarrass me?” Screen Louis asks.

Screen Jay smirks. “How old are you again?”

“Twenty-seven,” Louis answers hesitantly.

“Then twenty-seven!” Jay laughs, clearly pleased at her own cleverness while Louis groans.

The video ends and the audience applauds. Jay beams from where she’s sitting on the couch, and Louis finds himself already wishing he was home in his comfy clothes watching _I’m a Celeb_ catchup while eating a pile of Indian takeaway.

The director calls cut to talk with Holly and reposition the cameras. Members of the crew come to make sure all the parents and sons are fixed up and looking spiffy and sitting in a “relaxed yet open” manner.

Once everything is ready, the director calls action and Holly greets the contestants. “And here are our lovely gentlemen. Now, boys, this is your last chance to speak to your parents before I lock you up in the den. Niall, what do you want to say?”

Niall flashes the camera a cheeky grin before turning to his parents. “Mum, Dad, if you ruin this for me, you’re both grounded.”

Holly and the audience laugh, and Louis even gives a small smile, feeling himself relaxing slightly.

“Liam?” Holly prompts.

“I love you both,” Liam says, a small shake in his voice. “But remember to tell him that I can bench press 250 pounds.”

That also makes Holly and the audience laugh, and Louis feels his smile grow even more.

“And finally Louis. What do you want to say to your mum?” Holly asks.

Louis takes a deep breath before answering, “Well mum, I’ve been annoying you for twenty-seven years, so how about you finally get rid of me, eh?”

Jay laughs, smiling easily and Louis feels the last bit of unease unravel in the pit of his stomach.

“Now lads,” Holly continues. “The single man is on his way, so please make your way into the den and we’ll see you soon!”

Louis quickly gives Jay a kiss on the cheek. She squeezes his hand and whispers, “Love you.” Louis smiles at her, replying, “Love you too,” before standing up and walking across the stage to the den.

Niall, Liam, and Louis step inside, taking seats on the plush red couch. There’s a TV monitor in front of them so they can see what is happening on stage, but the stage is otherwise hidden from view. The front of the room is glass, but they can only see the audience.

There’s a small break while the boys settle into the room and the parents readjust their seating arrangements, but then it’s back to filming.

“So,” Holly announces brightly, “the boys have made themselves comfortable, so now it’s all down to the parents to secure that date. So now that we’ve met the families, let’s meet the boy doing the picking. Please welcome Harry!”

Upbeat music reminiscent of one of Louis’ many fashion shows fills the auditorium. Everyone cheers and applauds as the huge doors begin to open. Louis squints down at the TV, trying not to feel too eager, but still undeniably curious.

Eventually, the doors open all the way and Louis’ jaw hits the floor.

Stepping out onto the stage is undoubtedly the most beautiful, perfect man Louis has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. The man, Harry, is smiling brightly, _a_ _fucking dimple_ popping out in his cheek. He smiles bashfully, waving at the audience as he walks towards Holly.

He’s tall, _God_ , is he tall. Even through the small screen, Louis can see that his eyes are a piercing green. Harry’s hair looks like soft chocolate shavings, curled to perfection and absolutely mouthwatering. He’s wearing a purple button up, buttoned only to his navel, tight skinny jeans, and brown boots. A new set of nerves settles in Louis’ stomach that has nothing with stage fright.

A moment too late, Louis realizes that Niall and Liam are applauding Harry’s entrance. Louis is quick to join them once he realizes his mistake, hoping the camera didn’t catch his embarrassing gawking.

Harry walks forward to give Holly a hug and kiss on the cheek while the crowd cheers wildly. Clearly, they’re just as smitten with him as Louis is.

“Wow, Harry!” Holly exclaims. “They really seem to like you!”

Harry gives a small smile as he settles in the chair on the center of the stage, picking up the question cards. “That’s lovely to hear, Holly. I’m glad they like me.”

Louis practically melts into his chair. Harry’s voice is deep and smooth, like creamy dark chocolate. Louis feels as if it rumbles through his whole body, and he has the irrational urge to press his ear to Harry’s chest to feel the vibrations as he talks.

“Well the audience certainly likes you,” Holly says as the audience cheers its agreement. “Parents, what are your first impressions?”

The camera cuts to each set of parents, to which Jay immediately pipes up, “Can I date him?”

The audience erupts with laughter, as sharp and abrupt as a champagne cork popping. The sound continues to spill into the auditorium, but Louis feels his eyes bug out of his head. Niall and Liam are also laughing, giving him playful slaps on the back, but Louis is horrified. Harry hasn’t even asked any questions yet and Jay is already embarrassing him. How did that happen so fast?

“That’s another show,” Holly quips, causing the audience to laugh even more. The camera cuts to Jay and she looks awfully pleased with herself. Louis is going to disown her.

“Okay,” Holly continues, once the laughter has died down. “Let’s get to know you a little better. What do you do for a living?”

“I write for a children’s magazine,” Harry answers, clearly proud of his work. “I write stories that are supposed to teach kids right and wrong while still inspiring their imagination.”

If Louis wasn’t already done for, he’s gone now. “Oh God,” Louis thinks. “He loves kids.”

“That’s lovely, Harry,” Holly says. “Now let’s talk about your perfect man. What would he be like?”

Harry pauses for a moment, almost as if he hadn’t considered this question before. “I think,” Harry begins slowly, “I think he would be kind-hearted. That’s most important. Someone who is affectionate and supportive, but who has a bit of a silly side.”

“That’s me!” Louis wants to scream. “I am all of those things!” Instead, he just prays to all the gods that Jay will sell his case as persistently and adamantly as any car salesperson who ever walked the earth.

“Ooh, well I’ve been talking with our boys, and I think you’ll like what we have,” Holly teases.

“I’m sure they’re all lovely,” Harry replies politely, flashing a winning smile.

“You’re right about that!” Holly exclaims. “Alright, now you’ve met the parents, but as you know, the boys are locked away. Now boys, remember you can’t talk to Harry, but you have one phone call to your parents. Use it wisely, because it is your only lifeline.”

“Almost like in a prison,” Harry adds.

Holly clearly wasn’t expecting that as she lets out a bark of a laugh, her hand immediately flying up to stifle it. Louis laughs too, slightly shocked that Harry would say that on camera. Surely that will be edited out, as much as the audience seems to enjoy the joke.

“Hopefully it’s not quite like prison,” Holly quips, causing Harry to laugh.

“Alright,” Holly continues once she’s recovered. “Before you ask your questions, Harry, I have one for the parents. Could you describe your son, please?” She turns towards the first couch. “Let’s start with Niall.”

The camera cuts to Niall’s parents who both seem a bit shy. It’s Maura who pipes up. “Niall is an easy-going, fun-loving boy. He’s funny and kind. Always up for a laugh and a good time. Everyone who meets him just loves him.”

“It’s impossible to be in a bad mood when you’re with Niall,” Bobby adds.

Louis glances over to Niall who is beaming proudly, clearly pleased with that description.

“Alright, what about Liam?” Holly asks.

“Liam is such a sweet boy,” Karen starts, smiling fondly.

“Ugh mum,” Liam complains, even though she can’t hear him. “Nobody wants to date someone _sweet_.”

“He’s got such a big heart,” Karen continues.

“He’s a very sensible lad,” Geoff says. “Good head on his shoulders, but also has a bit of a silly side.”

“God, they make me sound so _boring_!” Liam moans, burying his face in his hands.

Louis laughs lightly, giving his new friend a sympathetic clap on the back.

“How about Louis then?” Holly questions, and Louis feels his stomach drop.

Jay seems to think for a moment before answering, and Louis’ heart pounds in anticipation. “Louis is one of a kind. He’s very cheeky, a right smart arse sometimes, but he’s such an affectionate, caring person. He loves everyone he comes in contact with, and he absolutely lights up a room.”

“Aw,” Holly coos, and Louis echoes the sentiment. He’s pleasantly surprised by Jay’s answer. That wasn’t mortifying; in fact, it was very complimentary.

The camera cuts to Harry and he looks pleased by all the answers. “They all sound like wonderful young men.”

“They do,” Holly agrees, “but you have a lot of questions to try and narrow down which one you’ll want to pick so fire away.”

“Okay,” Harry begins, sitting up straighter and glancing down at his question cards. “When I was a little boy, I wanted to grow up and be a jungle explorer. What did your son want to be when he was little?”

“Very good question,” Holly says. “Let’s start with Louis this time.”

The camera cuts to Jay again and Louis holds his breath.

“When Louis was little,” Jay explains, “he wanted to be a teacher. He would always set up his toys to look like a classroom and he’d teach them how to do maths and reading.” The audience laughs at this, and Louis reflexively shakes his head. So much for not being embarrassed. “It was a dream come true when he had little sisters, because he always got to boss them around and make them sit in on his lessons with his stuffed animals Brownie and Mr. Cuddles.”

“Oh, God,” Louis moans, officially mortified. He feels his face turning bright red at the memory. Yes, he used to always teach his stuffed animals important school lessons, but Jay could have said something cooler. Like the fact that he wanted to be a footballer. That’s much cooler.

“How about Niall?” Holly prompts.

“Ever since he could talk, Niall’s been commentating golf games,” Bobby says. “Even before he knew what was happening, he would still just sit there in front of the TV and make up stats. We’d always hear him yelling from the living room, ‘It’s rollin’, the ball is rollin’!’”

The audience laughs and Louis glances over at Niall who is also laughing good-naturedly. “He’s not wrong!” Niall exclaims.

“And Bobby, what is Niall’s profession today?” Holly asks.

“He’s a feature writer for _Golf Monthly Magazine_ ,” Bobby answers proudly.

The camera cuts back to Harry who looks well impressed. Louis feels a slight sting of jealousy at that revelation.

“So you’re both writers. How thrilling!” Holly excitedly points out.

“Seems like it,” Harry comments, smiling politely.

“What about Liam then?” Holly continues.

“Liam wanted to be a firefighter,” Karen says. “He was always in the garden running around with the hose or practicing sliding down poles.”

At Karen’s small innuendo, the studio erupts in laughter, Louis following suit. Liam shakes his head adamantly, muttering a string of expletives as he reaches for the phone.

The phone trills throughout the studio, and Holly picks it up. “Hello?”

“Holly, can I talk to my mum?” Liam asks, only sounding a little frantic.

“Sure, sure,” Holly says.

The camera cuts to Karen who picks up the phone. “Hello baby.”

“I would practice _sliding down poles_?” Liam practically shrieks. “I thought you said I wanted to be a fireman, not an exotic dancer!”

Louis bursts out laughing at that, the horrified look on Liam’s face only adding to his amusement.

“Well it’s not like I’m wrong,” Karen points out. “Whenever we’d go to the playground you would slide down all the poles and tell everyone you were doing your firefighter’s training.”

Liam groans in embarrassment and frustration before hanging up the phone.

“Chin up, mate,” Niall attempts to comfort through his laughter. “At least it couldn’t get any worse.”

“Famous last words,” Louis teases, causing him and Niall to bust out in a fresh round of laughter as Liam groans.

When he’s recovered, Louis looks back at the screen where Harry has moved on to a new question.

“My worst ever date was when I went out with a random guy I met at a coffee shop. After we had dinner, he asked me to come home with him because he said it was his last night in London. I asked where he was going on holiday, and he replied, ‘No, I’m going to prison in Birmingham for tax evasion.’”

“Oh my God!” Louis exclaims, horrified for a whole new reason. He’s been on some pretty horrible dates, but nothing like that.

The studio laughs at Harry’s story, Harry looking resigned but also impressed by their reaction.

“Well, none of our boys have any criminal records, so you don’t have to worry about that happening tonight,” Holly laughs.

“Thank God!” Harry exclaims, genuine relief evident in his voice.

“Alright, let’s start with Liam. What was his worst date? Do you think you can top that?” Holly asks, her voice teasing.

“No!” Geoff exclaims. “Bloody hell, Harry, I don’t think anyone can top that!”

The audience laughs again, and Louis smiles as well.

“Well, we can try,” Karen says. “When Liam started sixth form, he began dating this really lovely boy from his maths class. It was only their third or fourth date, but they were out to eat, and the boy proposed! Right there in the middle of the restaurant when they were only sixteen!”

Harry laughs at this, and Holly asks, “What was Liam’s answer?”

“He didn’t answer!” Karen exclaims. “He just ran from the restaurant and didn’t look back.”

“It’s true!” Liam agrees, causing Louis to laugh. “Got the hell out of there!”

When the audience’s laughter has died down, Holly turns the question to Niall.

“Well,” Maura begins. “Niall and a fellow golfer decided to go golfing for a date, because apparently he doesn’t do that enough.” She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “And Niall is very chatty and very friendly, and they ended up meeting another guy on the golf course. And the three of them got on so well that they all went to dinner together. They had such a nice time that the three of them ended up dating for five months!”

“All three of them?” Holly asks, surprised.

“Yes!” Bobby agrees.

“How is that dodgy?” Niall protests, grabbing for the phone to ring Holly.

“Yes, Niall?” Holly asks.

“Can you put me mam on, Holly?”

Maura picks up the phone, and before she can get a word out, Niall exclaims, “How is that dodgy? I was very happy with Rory and Novak!”

“You were, but not everyone goes on a date with one boy and comes back with two!” Maura exclaims.

“When they both make you happy you do!” Niall argues, but his tone is playful, not angry.

He hangs up after that, and Holly teases, “Well what we’ve learned from that is Niall has a lot of love to give.”

The audience laughs and then Holly prompts Jay to answer the question.

“Let’s see,” Jay muses. “Louis’ last boyfriend was quite posh, and decided to take him on a skiing holiday with his family. But Louis is a born and bred Yorkshire boy and has never been skiing in his life. And he also has a lot of pride. So he decided to start on one of the medium slopes, because he didn’t want to admit that he should probably start with the easiest ones. He started down the hill, not really sure what he was doing, and when he took a turn too quickly, he collided with his boyfriend’s mother! He completely took her out and she ended up in hospital with a broken wrist.”

“Oh no!” Harry exclaims, and Louis feels his face turn red once again. Accidentally causing his ex-boyfriend’s mother to break a bone in her body is one of the more shameful moments of his life. Even though Louis had been growing tired of his ex and was basically looking for any reason to break up with him, he still didn’t want to actually bodily injure anyone in his family.

“Yikes,” Holly comments. “Maybe don’t take Louis skiing then.”

“It’s okay,” Harry replies. “I’ve been told I’m like a baby deer when it comes to balance.”

Holly, the parents, and the audience all laugh at that, and Louis smiles fondly. With Harry’s endlessly long legs, he can easily imagine that his center of gravity doesn’t make balancing easy.

“As long as you think you can balance a date with one of these lovely lads and your lovely charm, I think that’s all that matters,” Holly teases, causing Harry to smile.

“Next question?” Holly prompts after a moment.

Harry glances down at his cards, taking a moment to read them before turning back to the parents. “My most prized possession is my cat Dusty. I’ve had her for six years and I can’t imagine life without her.” Harry’s brow furrows for a moment. “I don’t even like referring to her as a possession, because she’s more like my best friend.” Louis groans at the adorably perplexed look on Harry’s face before he poses the question, “What is your son’s most prized possession?”

“Ooh, that’s a good one,” Holly praises. “What’s Liam’s?

“His dog,” Karen says easily. “He has a two-year-old Pekingese named Charlie, and they are best friends.”

Geoff nods. “He even brings him around for Christmas dinner. Puts him in a matching jumper and they’re just happy as can be.”

A picture comes up on screen of Charlie the Pekingese in a Christmas jumper, looking as perky as could be. The jumper has reindeer on it, and perched atop Charlie’s head is a pair of reindeer antlers. Louis coos at the image, heart melting.

The audience shares Louis’ reaction, and the camera cuts to Harry whose eyes have seemed to turn into large hearts. Damn, Liam’s parents really pulled out the big guns. As if anyone could resist the adorable appeal of Charlie the Pekingese.

When the picture disappears, Holly asks, “Do you think Dusty and Charlie could be friends?”

Harry scrunches up his face, giving the question serious thought before he answers. “Dusty isn’t the biggest fan of dogs, but maybe she’d think he was human if he wore his jumper.”

The audience applauds his answer, clearly charmed by the image of the cat and dog becoming friends. Louis applauds with them – the mental image is unbearably cute.

When the crowd has settled, Holly moves on to ask, “And what about Louis?”

Jay perks up at the question, and Louis groans. This can’t be good.

“Ever since he was a little boy,” Jay begins, “Louis was obsessed with David Beckham. Absolutely obsessed: he cut his photo out of magazines, watched all the games on the telly, had so much stuff with his face on it we didn’t know what to do.”

Jay pauses and Harry pipes up. “Well, that’s understandable. No one’s fitter than Becks.”

Jay chuckles. “You and my son would get on then. Anyways,” she continues, “when he was about seven years old, we took him to a game at Old Trafford, and he completely lost it seeing David play. Honestly, I’ve never seen my boy so happy. At the end of the game, we took him down to the edge of the pitch, and David stopped long enough to sign a football for Louis. To this day, he keeps it in a locked glass case in his living room. He even has it insured.”

The audience laughs, and the camera cuts to Harry who’s smiling warmly at the story. Louis lets out a sigh of relief. That wasn’t too bad; it’s no secret that his football _signed by the one and only football legend David Beckham_ is his most prized possession.

“And we actually have a video of Louis at the match,” Holly announces, and any peace Louis felt immediately evaporates.

A video of seven-year-old Louis with a bowl haircut and missing teeth comes up on screen. He’s standing at the edge of the pitch, football grasped in his hand, as he jumps about excitedly. David Beckham is in the corner of the screen, walking towards Louis as he signs other kids’ footballs. When David comes up to Louis, Louis holds out the football and the words “you’re the most greatest football player in the whole world” can be heard. David gives Louis a charming smile, taking the football from Louis’ small hands. After David signs the football and hands it back to Louis, Louis turns to the camera, presumably held by Jay.

“Mummy!” seven-year-old Louis shrieks. “Mummy did you _see_ that?” He hugs the ball tightly to his chest before letting out a high-pitched scream and jumping around.

“Louis,” Jay says off-screen. “Baby, don’t smudge the signature.”

Louis stops his dancing to look up at Jay. “Don’t worry, Mummy. I’ll never let it out of my sight.” Then he leans down and presses a smacking kiss to the top of the football. When he looks up, his eyes are shining and he gives the camera a toothy smile.

The video ends and Louis puts his face in his hands. That may have been one of the happiest moments of his life, but did it _have_ to be shared for everyone to see? It’ll be broadcast to all the UK, and oh, that is horrifying.

The camera cuts to Harry, who has a hand clasped over his mouth from how hard he’s laughing. At first, Louis’ stomach drops, thinking Harry’s mocking him, but then Harry takes a deep enough breath to say, “Jay, that is the most precious thing I have ever seen.”

Louis relaxes a little at the comment, and the camera cuts to Jay. She smirks, clearly pleased.

As mortifying as this whole experience has been so far – and God, it’s not even over yet – Louis can admit that Jay really has done an amazing job. It’s still probably the most embarrassing experience of his life, but at least Jay seems to be charming the extremely fit boy.

“Well, at least we know he’s passionate!” Holly quips about the video before turning to Maura and Bobby. “And Niall?”

“That’s an easy one,” Maura says. “His statue of Obama.”

“What?” Holly gasps as the whole audience – Louis included – laughs.

“He has a statue of Obama?” Harry asks, interest clearly piqued.

Louis glances over at Niall, who sits proud and unashamed at this revelation. Catching Louis’ eye, Niall says, “Damn right I do. He’s in my garden. Barack is excellent company.”

Louis giggles before turning back to the TV where a large picture of Niall and his statue are lounging in the garden. In the picture, a shirtless Niall sits on a garden bench next to a smiling, relaxed statue of Barack Obama. Niall is the epitome of bliss, a beer in his hand as he relaxes into Obama’s side.

The camera cuts back to Maura and Bobby, both looking exasperated, as if the mere sight of the picture gives them headaches. “Such a strange thing to put in your garden,” Bobby mutters, causing everyone to laugh.

When the picture disappears, Holly says, “Alright, Harry. You’ve got your final question, and it’s a big one. Go for it.”

Harry looks at his cards, takes a deep breath, and asks, “Why should I date your son?”

“Very good,” Holly comments. “Let’s start with Niall.”

The camera returns to Maura and Bobby who are both smiling.

“Niall has the rare ability to make everyone around him happy,” Maura begins. “He just doesn’t take life too seriously and loves each moment he has. He cares so much for everyone around him, and loves them all with his whole heart. If you want someone who will be more than a boyfriend, who will be your best friend, then Niall’s it for you.”

“Oh that’s lovely,” Holly coos while Harry grins. “Okay, why should Harry date your Liam?”

“Liam has the best heart,” Geoff says. “He is one of the kindest people – always showing love to anyone and everyone who needs it. He’s loyal and handsome, but he’s very quick-witted and silly.”

“Family is really important to him,” Karen adds. “Even though he’s gone off to London, he still calls every week at the same time. Never misses it, even when he’s really busy. Because that’s just the kind of man he is. The people he loves come first always.”

“That’s lovely,” Holly says. “And finally, Louis.”

The camera cuts to Jay, and the sight breaks Louis’ heart. She takes deep breaths, looking down at her hands as she fidgets. Louis recognizes the tell-tale signs that his mother is trying really hard not to cry. When she finally looks up, her eyes are wet and shining.

“Louis,” she begins, but her voice breaks. She pauses, wiping tears from her eyes. Louis’ heart clenches, feeling his own eyes well up with tears at the sight of his mother so overcome.

Jay takes another deep breath before starting again, her voice shaking with emotion. “Louis is my absolute best friend. I had him when I was really young, and a lot of people didn’t think I should keep him. But he was my baby, my most beautiful, perfect baby. I’ve loved him every moment of his life, and I always will. He’s always been there for me when I needed him, whether it was because there were new babies in the house or his dad was leaving. He’s the strongest, bravest boy. If you pick him, you’re picking the absolute best man in the world. And as much as I want to keep him for myself forever, I think you two could really bring each other a lot of happiness.”

Tears flow freely from Louis’ eyes as Jay finishes her speech. He wants more than anything to run out onto stage and curl into Jay’s side, give her a cuddle and promise he’ll always be her baby boy. But he knows she knows that.

The camera cuts to Harry, and Louis gasps at the sight. Harry wipes away tears, his pink bottom lip trembling.

“Holly, can I give her a hug?” Harry asks, his voice watery. “You can cut it from the final episode, but I’d really like to give her a hug.”

“Yeah,” Holly allows, giving Harry a small pat on the back.

Harry stands up from his chair and on wobbly legs walks over to Jay. She stands up to greet him, immediately enveloping him in one of her mumma bear hugs, as Louis called them when he was younger (and still calls them today). Harry bends down into the hug, and Louis can see Jay rubbing his back.

When Harry pulls away, he sees Harry’s mouth moving, saying something to Jay that the mics don’t pick up. Jay smiles up at him, her eyes crinkling before nodding.

Harry returns to Holly’s side, and he gives her a small smile. She squeezes his arm before turning back to the camera.

“Well, that is it. Harry, you’ve met the parents, but whose son are you going to choose? We’ll find out in a couple of minutes. We’ll see you after the break.”

A crewmember calls clear and everyone relaxes as the cameras stop rolling. The makeup artist from earlier, Jen, comes into the den to give Niall, Liam, and Louis a quick touch-up.

“Well, that wasn’t too terrible, lads,” Liam says on a sigh of relief.

“Definitely could have been worse,” Niall agrees. “Although I’m pretty sure I’ll need a word with mam and dad later about why my relationship with Rory and Novak was a wonderful experience.”

Louis chuckles as Jen brushes some foundation onto his cheeks, tickling his skin.

He feels unexpectedly nervous. Louis didn’t expect to be so affected by the potential date, but Harry is just _everything_. He is undeniably gorgeous, but also sweet and funny. And he’d given Jay a hug. A hug that Louis knew she needed in that moment but Louis couldn’t provide because he was locked away in this den. Like Jay said, they were the absolute best friends, and Louis refuses to even consider dating anyone who doesn’t treat Jay like the goddess she is.

He hasn’t even properly met Harry, only seen this tiny pixilated version of him on the screen, and he’s already hooked.

Before long, the cameras are set back up and it’s time for the decision. Who is Harry taking on a date?

The audience applauds as the cameras begin rolling again, and Holly gives the camera an award-winning smile. “Alright, Harry, it’s time for your decision. Will you pick Niall? Will you pick Liam? Or will you pick Louis? But before you tell us, we were chatting during the break, and you said you were also considering who your mum and dad would get on with.”

The audience awws, clearly charmed.

“Well, Harry. Let’s have it. Who are you taking on a date?”

Harry takes a deep breath, smiling at each set of parents. Louis’ heart hammers in his chest, feeling like every nerve in his body is alive as he anticipates if he’ll be going on a date with this beautiful man.

“All of your boys sound so lovely,” Harry begins, “and that makes it a really difficult decision. But the person I’ll be taking out tonight is…Louis.”

For a moment, Louis doesn’t even think he’s heard correctly. But then he hears Liam and Niall cheering, patting him enthusiastically on the back.

“Oh my God!” Louis exclaims, disbelieving. “He picked me!”

The camera cuts to Jay who claps enthusiastically, absolutely beaming. Louis blows a kiss to the screen, heart overflowing with love for his mum. He can’t believe she did it – she convinced the man of his dreams to go on a date with him!

The camera goes back to Holly and Harry. “Such a wonderful choice, Harry,” Holly says. “But I must ask, what made you choose Louis?”

“He sounds really funny and sweet,” Harry begins, his voice slow as he thinks. “And also, I’m really close to my mum and sister, and hearing how close Louis is to his mum is really important to me. They clearly have a really special relationship. And besides, I think my mum and Jay would be really good friends.”

“Bring her round for Sunday roast,” Jay calls out from the couch, earning her a laugh from the audience.

The director calls cut again, and the producer Audrey comes into the den to usher the boys out. “Come on, come on,” she urges. As Louis passes her by, she claps him on the back. “Time to meet your Prince Charming.”

Louis blushes, but can’t deny the butterflies in his tummy.

Audrey lines them up at the stage entrance, ready to reveal themselves to Harry.

Louis spots a monitor above the door and hears the director call action.

“So,” Holly begins, “before you meet Louis, let’s meet the two boys that their mums and dads didn’t quite persuade you to go on a date with. First up, it’s the lovely Niall!”

The doors open and Louis watches as Niall steps out onto stage, the door quickly shutting behind him. Louis’ eyes flicker up to the monitor, watching Niall walk up to Harry and give him a hug. When Niall turns away, he gives his parents a big smile before going to join them on the couch.

“So that’s Niall,” Holly says, “but you also turned down the handsome Liam. Here’s Liam!”

The audience cheers as the doors open and Liam enters the stage. Louis wants to watch on the monitor, but Audrey tugs on his arm, directing him to the special double doors that will open for him. Louis grimaces at the flashy pageantry of it, but he supposes the point of dating shows is to make a spectacle.

He positions himself behind the doors, listening as the cheering for Liam dies down. Then Holly’s voice breaks through, “So those are the two dates you turned down. Are you ready to meet your date tonight?”

Harry’s deep voice responds, “I’m ready.”

“Alright!” Holly chirps. “Let’s meet your date tonight! It’s the beautiful Louis!”

Up-tempo dance music plays loudly and the crowd bursts into applause as the doors open and Louis steps out. The stage lights momentarily blind him, causing him to blink dramatically, but then his eyes focus on who’s standing center stage.

Harry looks absolutely stunned as Louis steps forward. Harry’s eyes are comically wide, mouthing “wow” as Louis approaches.

Louis smiles at the reaction, his whole body tingling with excitement. Harry is even more stunning in person – his dimple impossibly deeper, his curls impossibly curlier.

When Louis reaches Harry, they briefly embrace, swapping quick kisses on cheeks. Harry’s lips brush softly against Louis’ cheek, leaving a warm mark against the skin.

In their fleeting hug, Louis can’t help but note how nice Harry smells. His cologne is sharp, but there’s something calming lying underneath – something fruity and familiar.

When they pull apart, Harry absolutely beams down at Louis, his dimple pronounced from the intensity of his smile.

Holly steps in at that moment, also giving Louis a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She steps in between the two men, and Louis immediately wants to protest. Harry feels so warm and smells so nice. He wants to be tucked up under Harry’s arm, not standing a meter away from him.

“Well,” Holly says, looking expectantly at Louis. “You’ve been looking at him all night, Louis. What do you think?”

A cheeky smile breaks across Louis’ face. “Suppose he’s alright,” he answers, his voice clearly light and teasing.

Harry visibly picks up on Louis’ humor by the way his eyes sparkle and his smile doesn’t falter.

“What about you, Harry?” Holly asks. “First impressions?”

Harry seems to debate for a moment whether or not to give a cheeky answer. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, slightly nervous for Harry’s response.

“He’s stunning,” Harry settles on, his tone earnest. Louis looks up, glancing excitedly over to Jay who is beaming. He shoots her a quick smile, knowing she’ll understand how pleased he is.

When Louis looks back to Harry, Harry’s eyes are trained on his face, intense and unwavering, but kind and fond.

“Well,” Holly continues. “I’m glad you have your mum’s approval. What do you think Jay?”

“Couldn’t be happier,” she responds, and Louis knows she’s being truthful. She knew that Harry was Louis’ dream man, and she did everything in her power to secure him a date. He’s going to buy her the biggest possible bouquet of flowers when they get home.

“You certainly make a lovely couple,” Holly coos, the audience echoing their agreement. “You two have a special reservation at the _Meet the Parents_ restaurant, so we won’t keep you another moment. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Louis and Harry!”

The crowd’s cheer is deafening as Holly steps away from the two of them. Harry reaches for Louis’ hand, their fingers intertwining effortlessly. As they walk towards the exit, Louis can feel the warmth of Harry’s palm against his own. It feels comforting and grounding. Even though they haven’t said a word to one another, Louis feels his nerves slipping away and unadulterated excitement taking its place.

As soon as they’re backstage, away from the prying eyes of the audience, Harry tugs on Louis’ hand, pulling them to the side and to an abrupt stop.

Louis’ heart immediately jumps to his throat as he looks up at Harry.

“Louis,” Harry begins, his voice even deeper in person. “I know I picked you for this date, but you don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow, confused at what compelled Harry to say that.

“Just because we’re both on this dating show and I picked you doesn’t mean you have to go.” Harry elaborates. “We can go back into the studio and film it again and I can pick someone else. I picked you, but you have to pick me too.”

At Harry’s explanation, Louis smiles, his heart swelling for this thoughtful, endearing boy. He leans forward, giving Harry a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Don’t want you to pick someone else,” he says quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. “Glad you picked me.”

Harry smiles down at Louis, squeezing his hand. “Well then let’s do it. Let’s go on our date.”

Louis tugs on Harry’s hand, heading towards the exit. “Let’s go on our date.”

 

Audrey directs Harry and Louis to a cab that takes them to a private restaurant, ushering them to their table, already set up with candles, menus, and full glasses of water.

They both take their seats, and Louis can’t help but glance over at the camera crew on his left. They’re not even trying to be inconspicuous, but at least it doesn’t feel quite as showy as standing on a stage with a packed audience. It’s a little more natural, but not by much.

Maybe if Louis closes his eyes, he can pretend this is just a normal date. A normal date that’ll be broadcast on TV.

When Louis opens his eyes, Harry gives him a concerned look. “Are you alright, Louis?”

“Yeah,” Louis says with a nervous smile, taking a quick sip of water. “First dates are nerve-wracking enough. Being filmed doesn’t make it much better.”

Harry’s eyes flit over to the cameras, before returning to Louis. He runs his hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in the tighter curls at the bottom.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Harry replies earnestly. “But maybe we can forget about them for a bit, yeah? It’s just you and me, Lou.”

Louis smiles at the nickname. “Okay,” he agrees.

But all thoughts of a “natural” date disappear when Louis opens his menu and a laminated inset falls out. Confused, he picks it up and then blanches at the content.

“Harry, did you see this?” he laughs, glancing up at his date. Harry’s eyes are also wide as he stares down at his menu. When Harry looks up, his face is one of pure horror, which causes Louis only to laugh harder.

“They gave us first date questions?” Harry asks incredulously, looking away from Louis and over to the camera crew.

“You don’t have to stick to them,” Audrey calls back. “It’s just something to help you along!”

When he looks back at Louis, Harry’s eyes are still comically bugged out of his head, making him look almost froglike. But when he sees Louis laughing, a slow smile spreads across his face and he joins in.

“If it wasn’t stilted enough when I was reading from question cards to talk to your mum, and now I have to read from question cards to talk to you!” Harry exclaims in disbelief.

Louis laughs harder at that, looking down at the list of at least thirty neatly printed questions. “Don’t know what I was thinking, but I thought the date would be a little less scripted!”

Harry chuckles, looking down at the question cards. In a robotic voice, he asks, “Louis, what was your first pet?”

Louis grins, parroting back, “My first pet was a hamster named Milk.”

Harry drops the façade, quirking an eyebrow as he giggles, “Milk? What kind of name is that?”

Louis huffs, affronted. “The best kind!” Harry looks unconvinced, so Louis elaborates, “When I was a kid, my favorite drink was milk. Loved it, still do. I drank it so much that my mum said I’d turn into a cow.” He rolls his eyes, making Harry laugh. “So when she gave me a hamster for my sixth birthday, I named him Milk.”

“Aw, that’s a cute story,” Harry coos. “Suppose it’s not a terrible name.”

“Glad you’ve come to see the light.”

At that moment, a waiter approaches, smiling pleasantly at both of them as he introduces himself and asks if they would like anything else to drink.

“I’ll have a glass of red wine,” Harry requests, Louis echoing.

When the waiter is gone, Louis pushes aside the question card to look at his menu, trying to decide on what to order.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, nose also buried in his menu.

“The Spaghetti Bolognese sounds incredible,” Louis says, his mouth watering at the thought. “You?”

“Hm, that does,” Harry agrees. “I’m thinking the chicken parmesan.”

Harry sets aside his menu, but Louis holds onto his for a moment. “Should we ask some more of these horrible questions? Oh look! One of them is ‘what’s your favorite board game?’”

“Scrabble,” Harry answers instantly, “and no. I don’t want to read from scripted questions. I want to know about you.”

Louis blushes, closing his menu and placing it to the side. “It’s not like you couldn’t learn about me from those questions.”

“True,” Harry concedes, “but I want to ask my own questions.”

Louis gives a small smile. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

Harry pauses, almost as if he didn’t anticipate being allowed to ask questions. “What’s your favorite _Harry Potter_ book?” he settles on.

Louis laughs. “That’s what you want to know?” Harry nods. “How do you even know I like _Harry Potter_?”

“Well, if you don’t this date is over,” Harry replies, his voice light and teasing.

Louis smirks. “Understandable. Well, fortunately for you, I am a massive fan. My favorite book is _Prisoner of Azkaban_.”

“Interesting choice,” Harry muses. “Defend.”

“It’s so complex,” Louis elaborates, “more complex than the movie even hints at. The whole story about how Sirius breaks out of Azkaban is just so clever and well written.”

Harry nods. “I agree – it is really clever. So is that your favorite film then?”

“No. Like I said, the film barely scratches at how complex it all is. There are just so many plot holes in the film that are only filled if you read the books. My favorite film is _Philosopher’s Stone_.”

Harry grins, dimple popping. Louis hasn’t seen it from this close yet and his stomach swoops. “So all the films just went downhill after the first one then?” Harry teases.

“Basically,” Louis responds immediately, giving Harry a cheeky grin so he knows he’s kidding.

At that moment, the waiter returns, placing their glasses of wine on the table before taking their orders. After he leaves, Harry holds up his wine glass. “To meeting lovely new people and new possibilities,” he toasts.

Louis can’t help but blush. “Cheers,” he responds, clinking Harry’s glass and trying to ignore the fond look in Harry’s eyes.

Once he has set his glass down, Louis returns to the topic at hand. “What about you then? Favorite book? Film?”

“Favorite book is _Half Blood Prince_ , favorite film is _Goblet of Fire_ ,” Harry responds immediately.

“Defend,” Louis demands, echoing Harry’s earlier request.

Harry catches it and grins. “Like you said with _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , I love how _Half Blood Prince_ is so much more complex than the film lets on. I love all of the memories into Voldemort’s childhood. It’s such a good explanation of why he is the way he is. He’s just not some randomly evil guy. He was born out of false love and grew up never understanding what it meant to be loved. It gives him motive, even if it doesn’t justify his actions.”

Louis hums, impressed by Harry’s obviously thought out answer. “Geez, Harry. I’ve never seen anyone so passionately defend Voldemort.”

“I’m not defending him,” Harry replies quickly, as if he is horrified by the mere assumption. “I just find it fascinating because no one is born evil. I loved learning how he became that way.”

“Very true,” Louis agrees. “Okay, now why is _Goblet of Fire_ your favorite film?”

“The Triwizard Tournament, of course,” Harry says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “All the different tasks are so exciting and I think the Yule Ball is so romantic. And when Voldemort comes back…” Harry shudders. “Brilliant. So thrilling. I just love it all – start to finish.”

“It’s a sick film,” Louis agrees. “So good. Do you know your house?”

Harry smirks. “Can you guess?”

Louis grins back before schooling his expression into something neutral and studious, taking a moment to think about it. He gives Harry a quizzical once over, causing his date to giggle. Louis’ serious façade breaks, and he smiles. “I think you’d be Gryffindor.”

“Hm,” Harry muses. “And why’s that?”

“You’re brave,” he replies easily. “It takes a lot of courage to go on a dating show, have everyone watching you while you’re trying to see if you have chemistry with someone. Nobody wants that kind of focus on their private life. Brave.”

Harry nods slowly, considering. “But you could say the same about you then. You went on the show, just like me. But you’re probably braver because you had your mum telling embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

Louis blanches at that. “They weren’t that embarrassing!” he protests, even though they were.

Harry smiles. “No they weren’t; I’m only teasing. I thought they were all really cute, if I’m honest. I thought that video of baby you meeting David Beckham was the sweetest thing I’d ever seen.”

Louis groans, his cheeks flaming. “Definitely embarrassing,” he mumbles before changing the subject. “You’re avoiding the question. What house are you?”

Harry grins at Louis’ unsubtle topic evasion. “Hufflepuff.”

Louis nods. “How so?”

At that, Harry blushes. “Um, it’s considered the most inclusive house?” He says it like he’s uncertain, unsure of Louis’ response. “Hufflepuffs value patience and loyalty, and I really relate to that. My mum always tells me I’m as patient as time itself. And I really value my relationships with people. Like, I always keep secrets my friends and family tell me. I would never want to go back on their trust.”

Louis feels his heart squeezing at Harry’s response. His unabashed earnestness makes Louis only more attracted to him and more and more thankful that Jay was able to secure him this date.

“Those are all really lovely reasons,” Louis replies, making Harry grin. “Hufflepuffs are definitely the most underrated house.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. What house are you then? I’d guess Ravenclaw…”

“Because of my quick wit?” Louis teases.

“Yes,” Harry replies, his voice serious. “You’re very quick witted, and I can tell you get that from your mum, because God, she was so witty. But yeah, you seem really intelligent but also really individualistic.”

Louis smiles around the rim of his wine glass. He takes a sip and the sharp taste of the red wine pools in his belly, making him feel warm. Yep, that’s the only reason why he feels warm. Or at least, that’s what Louis is going to tell himself.

“Very nice observations, but I’m actually a Slytherin,” Louis shares. “See, Slytherins gets a bad rap because Voldemort was a murderous arsehole, but I think they’re the best house.”

“Really?” Harry asks. “Everyone I’ve ever met thinks that Gryffindor is the best.”

“Well, they’re wrong,” Louis replies, feigning annoyance which causes Harry to grin. “Slytherins are really ambitious, but that doesn’t mean everyone is cutthroat and greedy. We’re actually really strong leaders because we know what we want and we know how to achieve it. In school, I was always the head of group projects because I knew exactly what needed to get done and who had what strengths to do our projects the best.”

“You sound like a natural leader,” Harry observes.

Louis shrugs. “I like to think that I know what I’m doing. It comes in handy at work because I’m head of my department, so I really have to know how to accomplish our jobs in the best possible way.”

Harry nods thoughtfully. “That’s all really true about Slytherins. You have made an excellent case for them. Maybe they’re on the way to redemption.”

“My only goal in life.”

“A noble one.”

Louis grins, taking another sip of his wine and attempting to ignore the way his stomach flips flops every time Harry laughs at one of his jokes.

“So, you brought up the topic of work,” Harry segues. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a fashion marketing executive at Topman,” Louis responds around a sip of water. “Basically, I work with our advertising team to see the best way to go about different campaigns, how to promote different styles, things like that.”

“Wow, that sounds so fascinating!” Harry gushes. “I love Topman, and even considered a bit of modeling for a while. Anything to wear such beautiful clothing.”

“But you’re a children’s author instead?” Louis asks. “Quite a different leap.”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles. “I’m tall enough to be a model, but not coordinated enough. I had an audition and barely made it to the runway. I wore such clunky, heavy boots that I could barely even lift my feet up. I believe the words ‘utter disaster’ were used.”

Louis can’t help but laugh, all too aware of how cruel the fashion industry can be. Harry pouts at Louis’ response which only makes him laugh harder. “I would have liked to see that.” Louis imagines the scene: Harry in sophisticated, designer clothing stumbling over himself trying to walk down the runway. “Like a baby giraffe.”

Harry’s lips quirk up at that. “Probably right,” he agrees with a chuckle.

“So tell me about your work then,” Louis suggests. “It sounds really rewarding.”

“Yes, I love it,” Harry agrees enthusiastically. “It’s honestly the best job. I write all these really zany, off the wall stories about right and wrong, but they’re supposed to stimulate the imagination, you know? So less _Grimm’s Fairy Tales_ and more _Alice in Wonderland_.”

Louis shudders full body at that. “Fucking hated _Alice in Wonderland_ growing up,” he confesses. “That cat is creepy and that queen is psychotic.”

“Hey,” Harry protests. “Lewis Carroll was from Cheshire. Don’t mock us Cheshire lads.”

“Creepy Cheshire lads,” Louis teases.

In response, Harry screws up his face into a warped, maddening smile. “We’re all mad here,” Harry mimics in a light, high pitched voice.

“Oh my God, don’t do that!” Louis laughs. “Or I’m going to run screaming from the restaurant!”

Harry joins in laughing, his face returning to its normal, non-terrifying expression. “Well, I certainly don’t want that.”

Louis can’t help the thrill he feels at the words. Almost breathless, maybe from laughter and maybe from something else, he asks, “Yeah?”

Harry nods, a small smile on his red lips. “Yeah.”

They talk a bit more as they wait for their food to arrive. Harry tells Louis about his childhood in Cheshire (“boring, but so unbelievably charming”), and he asks about Louis’ pub league footie team after he finds out that’s Louis’ favorite spare time activity. They chat easily, bantering flirtatiously but not exaggeratedly.

When their food arrives, they both dig in hungrily. Louis hasn’t eaten anything since this afternoon before filming began, and his stomach has been so full of butterflies that he hadn’t noticed how it wasn’t full of anything else.

He moans obscenely at the taste of his Spaghetti Bolognese, but nearly moans for a different reason when he sees the unintentionally erotic way Harry eats his food. Like a panting dog fresh from a run, he hangs his tongue out of his mouth before he takes a bite, as if to welcome the food before it enters his mouth. It shouldn’t be sexy (it should be disgusting), but Louis’ eyes are inexplicably drawn to Harry’s tongue poking out of his mouth pink and wet.

Thankfully, Louis is able to divert his attention away from Harry’s tongue and onto their conversation.

After his second glass of red wine, Louis has the liquid courage to ask, “So why did you pick me for your date?”

Harry’s fork freezes midair, tongue hanging out and all.

“For fuck’s sake,” Louis thinks, wanting to roll his eyes at how Harry tongue doesn’t seem to stay inside of his mouth.

Harry puts down his fork, pausing to think about the question. “Honestly, it was all down to your mum. The way she talked about you – I could just tell that you’re her whole world.”

“I like to think so,” Louis replies with a smile. “My other siblings don’t like it very much, but I’m the first born so it’s my birthright.”

Harry chuckles at that. “You sound like my sister Gemma. She’s easily my mum’s favorite, and she loves to rub my face in it.”

“She sounds amazing,” Louis smirks causing Harry to pout.

“She is,” Harry agrees. “But yeah, your mum clearly has so much love for you in her heart, and it was so obvious that it went beyond obligatory parental affection. It’s like, she’d think you were the best person in the world even if she wasn’t your mum.”

“I’d say the same about her,” Louis responds. “Best mum in the world, even if she wasn’t my mum.”

“So that’s why I picked you,” Harry says, but then he smiles cheekily. “And I could tell even in that video, you must have been what six? Seven? I could tell that baby you had so much potential to grow up and be drop dead handsome.”

Louis’ throat goes dry and his hand twitches on the table, desperately wanting to grab his wine glass and down its contents. “And were you right?”

Harry’s grin is slow but overtakes his whole face. “I’d never been so right about anything.”

It takes a lot of strength for Louis to not declare eternal love then and there, so he decides that can wait for dessert.

They’re just finishing up their meals when Louis hears a familiar cough behind him.

“Hi, boys! How is the date going?”

Harry stands up hastily from his chair, reaching to give Jay a hug and peck on the cheek. Louis stays frozen in his seat, watching the encounter. “Nice to see you again! How are you?”

“Lovely, lovely,” Jay responds. She turns to Louis, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. “Hi, baby! Having fun?”

“Yeah, mum,” Louis replies, cheeks pinking. Whenever he watched the show before, he always imagined the most awkward part would be when the parents joined at the end of the date to assess how things were going. But throughout the date, he’d felt so relaxed and comfortable with Harry that he forgot the producers had his mum watching it unfold on a monitor in another room.

Waiters appear behind Jay, sliding a chair out so she can join them. She settles in immediately, looking totally at ease and not like she just crashed her son’s date.

“So boys, tell me,” Jay begins, giving them each a firm yet kind look. “How is it going then? How’s the date?”

Louis opens his mouth to say something sarcastic along the lines of “just fine before you showed up,” but Harry immediately exclaims, “So amazing. Your son is just amazing, Jay.”

Harry’s tone is so open and earnest that Louis can’t help but feel a swell of joy in the pit of his stomach. Harry glances to Louis with wide eyes, almost as if he’s afraid he may have said something wrong, but Louis smiles back at him. Out of Jay’s sight – and hopefully the camera’s – Louis places his foot gently on top of Harry’s giving it a small stroke under the table. Harry subtly jolts at the contact, but immediately relaxes, dimple popping as he smiles at Louis.

“You’re so sweet,” Jay responds to Harry’s compliments. “What do you think, baby? Are you having a nice time?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, not even bothering with sarcasm. “I’m having the best time.”

Impossibly, Harry’s smile seems to grow. Under the table, Louis can feel Harry’s other foot slide around his, hooking behind his ankle and capturing it in a sweet embrace. Louis’ heart flutters.

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Jay says, and Louis knows she’s being honest. If Jay didn’t like Harry, she would make it known, television be damned. “You know what I like about you, Harry,” Jay continues. “You’re a real family lad. I could tell you really love your mum and all those around you.”

Harry blushes but Louis nods. “That’s what I said,” Louis agrees. “Proper family man.”

Jay grins happily at both of them. “So, are you boys thinking a second date?”

Louis’ cheeks flame even more at the blatant question, but he knows it’s a required question at the end of the _Meet the Parents_ date.

Louis looks at Harry who gives him foot a small squeeze.

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Louis answers, grinning at Harry.

Harry nods enthusiastically, curls bobbing. Me too. Definitely me too.”

Jay laughs brightly at that, and Louis honestly feels so happy he could float away. His date with Harry went even better than he could have imagined, he’s got a second date, and Jay loves Harry. Best date ever.

After that, Audrey appears, basically announcing the date over. “We have so much good footage!” she babbles excitedly. “So much chemistry between you two! Can hardly wait to see the final edit!”

Before they can leave, Audrey ushers them to the _Meet the Parents_ photo booth in a private room at the back of the restaurant. “Then we’ll do your final interview and after that you’re free to go!”

Louis sighs with relief. As much as he’s loved this date, he’s ready to be out of the camera’s focus. Wants to take Harry somewhere private, just the two of them, and see if he can make Louis laugh just as hard when no one else is watching.

They take a seat in the photo booth, and suddenly Louis feels very awkward. They don’t have any props to make the photo booth silly, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He wants to touch Harry, put a friendly hand on his knee or something, but he’s not sure if that’s allowed yet.

“Ready?” Harry asks, and Louis thinks he hears a small waver of nerves in Harry’s voice as well.

“Ready,” Louis agrees.

Harry presses the camera button, and a five second timer appears on the screen. Louis makes a funny face on the first one, crossing his eyes and sticking out his chin. Harry sees Louis’ face in the camera and deep, honking laugh escapes his lips. His hand flies up to his mouth, and the first photo takes.

Louis relaxes his face and turns to Harry, and he can’t help but laugh. “Your laugh!” he exclaims. “It’s so dorky! How can you be so sexy but have such a dorky laugh?”

 “Oi, my laugh is very sexy,” Harry defends, but Louis rolls in his eyes good naturedly.

The camera flashes again, capturing both of them giggling at Harry’s ridiculous donkey laugh.

“Come here, you,” Louis says instead, swinging his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling them snug together. He looks into the camera, smiling brightly as the picture takes.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks as soon as the camera flash disappears.

Louis doesn’t even have to think about it – he just looks up at Harry and nods.

Harry cups Louis’ jaw in his massive hands and leans forward to place a soft, sweet kiss on Louis’ lips.

In the back of his mind, Louis is vaguely aware of the camera flashing and then dying out, but he keeps his lips pressed against Harry’s. He tastes a bit like chicken and red wine, but also a bit like strawberry lip balm and the taste is addicting.

The kiss stays innocent, and when Harry pulls back slowly, they’re both grinning.

“Been wanting to do that since you stepped on stage,” Harry confesses, running his hand through Louis’ hair. “God, you’re so lovely.”

Louis closes his eyes, huffing a small breath of warm air onto Harry’s lips. “Would’ve let you. Right there on stage, in front of everyone. Would have loved it.”

“So glad,” Harry replies, his voice barely a whisper.

Louis begins to lean in for another kiss, completely oblivious to anything that isn’t the warm boy touching him, but then a voice shakes him back to reality.

“Come on, you two! Just gotta do the final interview and then you can snog all you want!”

Harry laughs softly, warm breath washing over Louis. Louis smiles, eyes cracking open to see Harry staring fondly back at him. “Come on,” Harry suggests. “Sooner we do this, sooner I can kiss you again.”

Louis sighs happily. “Let’s go then.”

They step out of the photo booth, and Louis can’t help but blush when he sees Audrey and the camera crew waiting outside for them. Audrey looks smug, holding the prints from the photo booth in her hand. “These turned out nice, boys. Like I said – _so_ much chemistry.”

She hands the photos to them, and Louis’ eyes light up at the sight. In each photo, they look so happy, so relaxed. He loves the photo of them both laughing, Louis’ eyes crinkling and Harry smiling brightly at him. The picture of their kiss is so tender, so affectionate, that it doesn’t look like a first kiss, but a familiar kiss between two longtime lovers. God, Louis wants that. It’s only the first date, but he wants that.

The camera crew sets up, shining lights on Harry and Louis for their final interview.

“Boys,” Audrey asks, “how did the date go? Please state the question in your answer.”

Louis glances up at Harry, but he’s already smiling back down at Louis. “Date went really well,” Louis says honestly. “Best date I think I’ve ever had.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees immediately. “So much fun.”

“Such a laugh,” Louis continues before looking hopefully at Harry. “I’m really glad you picked me.”

“I’m really glad I picked you too,” Harry responds. “Couldn’t imagine a more perfect date. Great banter, great food, great kisser…”

“Oi,” Louis exclaims, swatting at Harry. “Don’t be cheeky or there won’t be any more kissing tonight!”

Harry attempts a pout, but he’s smiling so widely that his lips can’t stay down. “Aw, baby, I’m sorry. Can I have another kiss please?”

As if Louis could resist when Harry says please. “Fine,” he acquiesces, pretending that the mere request doesn’t make his heart beat double time. “But only one.”

“Only one,” Harry agrees before leaning back in to gently kiss Louis’ lips. The kiss is shorter than their first one, maybe because of the cameras _right in front of them_ , but Louis still feels himself go a bit lightheaded, forgetting where they are and who’s watching.

“Alright, boys, I think that’s a wrap,” Audrey announces, Louis and Harry breaking away from one another.

Harry and Louis thank the crew, and Audrey tells them that two cars are waiting at the front of the restaurant to take them home. When the crew packs up and leaves the room, Harry and Louis stay standing together, photo booth pictures clasped in their hands.

“Was this really the best date you’ve ever had?” Harry asks, voice undeniably hopeful.

Louis looks up at Harry, eyes searching. Harry’s expression is earnest yet fond, and Louis feels a deep thrill at the knowledge Harry seemed to enjoy their date as much as he did.

“Easily,” Louis promises. “And I really would love to go on another date with you, yeah? Can I give you my number?”

“My number, my phone, you can have it all,” Harry promises on a long exhale, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Louis chuckles. “Don’t want your phone – then I won’t be able to call you.”

Harry grins, handing Louis his phone. “I suppose that’s valid. But if you had my phone, then I’d have to meet up with you again to reclaim it.”

Louis blushes, staring fixedly at the screen as he types in his number, checking and rechecking that he wrote it correctly. He rings himself as he mumbles, “Don’t worry. You don’t need some phony excuse like that to see me again.”

Harry snorts, and Louis looks up, surprised. At Louis’ confusion, Harry giggles, “ _Phony_ excuse. Me giving my phone to you would be a _phony_ excuse to see you again.”

“Oh God,” Louis groans, rolling his eyes. “I swear that was unintentional!”

“I refuse to believe it!” Harry exclaims. “That was the perfect pun! A pun that perfect can’t happen by accident!”

“I changed my mind, I don’t want you to have my number anymore,” Louis decides, pretending to delete his number from Harry’s contacts.

“No, I de- _phone_ -itely still want your number!” Harry protests around a laugh, reaching to wrench his phone from Louis’ hands.

“I take it all back!” Louis gasps dramatically. “Going to change my name so you can’t find me!”

Harry laughs, “Well I don’t even know your surname so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Louis grins, dropping his dramatic act and smiling at the bright eyed boy above him. “It’s Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says slowly. “That’s a lovely name. Suits you.”

“What’s your surname?” Louis asks, asking only partly so that he can imagine how their surnames might sound when hyphenated.

“Styles,” he answers.

“Harry Styles,” Louis tries the name out on his tongue, liking the way it feels. “S’good name.”

“I really like it,” Harry agrees, swaying a bit on his heels.

When he sways forward again, Louis catches the fabric of his shirt, bunched at the waist. Harry immediately freezes, and Louis grins shyly. “Wanna kiss you,” he confesses. “Wanna kiss you without any cameras watching.”

“Then kiss me,” Harry breathes, and that’s all the permission he needs.

Gently, Louis leans up on his tiptoes and brushes their lips together, slipping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry kisses back, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist and pulling them flush together.

Their lips softly press together, and then Louis lightly runs his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, requesting entrance. Harry’s lips fall open, and then everything changes.

Their sweet kisses become hot and greedy, licking messily into each other’s mouths. Louis presses his body against Harry’s, his hands winding into Harry’s curls and squeezing tightly.

They snog feverishly, desperately, finally able to privately act on the chemistry they’d both been feeling all evening. Louis’ head swims as Harry fills all his senses: Harry’s taste (less and less like chicken and more and more like Louis) and Harry’s smell (spicy yet sweet, subtle yet consuming). Louis thinks he could stay locked in Harry’s arms forever, content to have his lips kissed and sucked until they’re red and swollen, raw to the touch.

But eventually they break away, breathing heavily. Louis sets his feet flat on the ground, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder, loving the soft coolness of Harry’s shirt on his overheated cheek.

“Definitely the best date ever,” Louis mutters into the fabric.

Harry’s laugh is full body, his chest rumbling underneath Louis’ cheek. Harry’s arms squeeze him closer. “Definitely the best date ever.”

Reluctantly, they break apart. Harry takes Louis’ hand in his, and they head out to the front of the restaurant. Thankfully, they don’t pass anyone on their way out, safe from prying eyes that would notice their pink cheeks and disheveled clothing.

They step outside the restaurant, Harry holding the door, and Louis immediately freezes at the sight of Jay standing by the waiting cars. It’s not that he _forgot_ about his mum exactly, it’s just that he didn’t realize she was staying until the very end of the date.

Jay smiles at both of them before gesturing towards one of the cars. “I’ll be in there – you boys say your goodnights.” She walks forward to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Harry, it was lovely to meet you.”

Harry drops Louis’ hand to give Jay a tight hug back. “So lovely to meet you too. Hope to see you again soon.”

“I’m sure you will,” Jay replies cheekily. Louis would be embarrassed, but God, he hopes she’s right.

Jay steps away, giving Louis a smile before climbing into the waiting car.

“Text me?” Harry asks when they’re alone.

Louis smiles up at Harry, corners of his eyes crinkling. “Try to stop me,” he promises.

Harry grins, leaning down to give Louis a chaste yet lingering goodnight kiss. “Talk to you soon, Lou. Good night.”

“Good night,” Louis breathes, his voice sounding far away and dreamy.

He watches as Harry walks over to his own waiting car, and Louis goes to get in his. He gives Harry a small wave, and Harry blows him a kiss. Louis laughs, making a move to catch it from the air before blowing one back. Harry catches his kiss as well, and with one final lingering look, Louis climbs into the car.

He sighs contentedly, leaning against the cool leather seat before glancing over at Jay. Her smile is a mixture of smug and proud, looking as if she just won the lottery.

“What?” Louis asks, as if he doesn’t know.

Jay shrugs, but her smile doesn’t fall an inch from her face. “Oh, baby,” she murmurs. “I’m so happy for you.”

Louis’ attempt at nonchalance drops, and he grins back at Jay. “Mum, I’m _so_ happy. I’ve just – I’ve never clicked with anyone like that _ever_. He was just so nice and funny and dorky yet still so insanely attractive…” Louis cuts off his babbling to scoot closer to Jay, her arms immediately wrapping around him. “Thanks, mum. You got me the perfect date.”

“Of course I did,” Jay scoffs, as if the possibility of not securing the date was absurd. “The second that boy walked out there, I was like ‘yep, he’s perfect for my boy. Bet he’s back in that den going wild with how perfect this boy is for him.’ He was never going to pick anyone but you, baby.”

Louis smiles in his mum’s arms, warm and secure. “How do you know that, mum?”

“He told me,” she replies simply.

Louis jolts up, gaping at Jay as she smirks. “He _what_? How? _When_? When did you possibly get a moment alone with Harry for him to tell you this?”

“When he hugged me on stage,” Jay replies, and Louis remembers. He remembers watching Harry and Jay have a private conversation, undetected by the microphones. “He gave me such a good hug, and told me, ‘I’ll take care of your boy, if he’ll have me.’ And I nodded, told him of course you’d have him.”

Louis remembers how Jay had nodded at Harry’s words, her eyes shining with tears and excitement.

Jay continues thoughtfully, “Don’t think that was technically in the rules of the show – don’t think he’s supposed to get the parent’s promise that her son will date him, but I know you and I knew you’d want to date him. Could already tell how perfect you’d be together.”

“Oh mum,” Louis sighs, leaning back into Jay’s embrace. She kisses the top of his head, rubbing his arms affectionately. "You were right; you were _so_ right. He’s perfect for me, and I’m so happy. It was only a first date, but God, I really think things could go somewhere with him. I think we could be really happy together.”

“I hope so, baby,” Jay murmurs. “Want you to be the happiest. You deserve the world.”

Louis grins. “Thanks, mum. But what you said on the show – about how you want me to be happy but you also want to keep me forever.”

“Oh did I really say that?” Jay fusses. “Such a clingy mother…”

“None of that,” Louis laughs. “You’re my mum and you’re always going to be my number one. I’ll always be your boy, and you’ll always make me happy.”

“Thank you, baby,” Jay replies, and Louis can feel her smile against his hair. “You’ll always make me the most happy, too.”

Louis smiles and snuggles closer, content in his mother’s arms and the security of a second date with the man of his dreams.

 

 _Four months later_.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!”

Louis flinches at the shrieking cry that comes from the living room, continuing to leisurely pour milk into his tea. “We still have ten minutes, Fizz,” Louis calls back. “They’re just running the previews.”

Louis hears a less than flattering huff in response and chuckles. He steeps his teabag for another moment before pulling it out and dumping it in the bin.

He picks up his cuppa, warming his hands as he joins his family in the living room. Jay, Dan, and Louis’ grandparents, talk excitedly amongst themselves, but all of his siblings – Lottie, Fizzy, and both sets of twins – are sprawled out on the couches and loveseats, eyes glued to the telly as they wait for their mum and big brother to appear.

“Oh, it’s just so exciting! We’re going to be on telly!” Jay exclaims, patting the empty seat next to her. Louis settles in, blowing on his steaming cup of tea to cool it down.

“Yes, that’s what happens when you film a dating show,” Louis replies dryly.

“Oh shush, you.” Jay pinches the skin above Louis’ knee, causing him to yelp and not shush. “Where is that boy of yours?”

“He stepped outside to take a call from Gemma,” Louis says, taking a test sip of his tea. The searing pain as the liquid burns him tells him it’s still not quite ready. “He’ll be back in a minute.”

“Go check on him,” Jay suggests. “I don’t want him to miss it.”

Louis groans on principle, but it’s really no hardship to check on his boyfriend. He sets his tea down on the coffee table and stands back up, heading to the back door where Harry stepped out ten minutes ago.

The crisp late November air hits Louis full force, but it feels as if his body warms up almost immediately at the sight of Harry leaning against the brick wall.

“Yeah, yeah, gotta go, Gems. Show’s about to start,” Harry says, tugging on his bottom lip. He glances up and notices Louis, his hand immediately falling away so that he can give Louis a wide smile. Louis smiles back, eyes crinkling at the sight of his boyfriend.

Harry hangs up shortly after, walking over to Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis’ arms automatically go around Harry’s waist in return, pulling them close together. For a moment, they just gaze at one another, smiling stupidly.

“Hi, love,” Harry eventually murmurs.

“Hi.”

“Ready to go see ourselves meet and fall in love on camera?” Harry asks with a cheeky grin.

Louis huffs a sigh, but his cheeks feel warm. “It’s going to be so embarrassing. I was so in love with you right from the start.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees. “Never had a chance.”

Louis hums, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips.

Since they met on _Meet the Parents_ four months ago, Louis and Harry have gone on countless more dates, learning more about each other and falling steadily in love. They’ve only been saying those three special words for a couple of weeks now, but Louis still isn’t over how right they feel.

“I love you,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips.

Harry sighs contentedly, pulling away to nuzzle into Louis’ neck. “I love you too,” he whispers into Louis’ skin, as if it’s a secret between just them.

Louis smiles, turning his head slightly to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Glad I went on that dumb show. Wouldn’t mind being embarrassed like that every day as long as I still had you at the end.”

“I’d always pick you,” Harry promises, and Louis has to pull Harry’s head back for another soft, lingering kiss.

“We should go in,” Louis murmurs, although he thinks he’d rather stay outside and snog Harry until his lips are numb from the cold and the relentlessness of Harry’s tongue.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, pressing one last quick peck to Louis’ mouth before taking his hand and heading inside.

“Two minutes!” Fizzy calls the second they walk in the backdoor.

“Geez, Fizz, give it a rest,” Louis jokes as he and Harry join his family on the couch. Jay smiles up at him as he sits next to her with Harry on his other side. “You sound like a New Year’s countdown.”

She chucks a throw pillow at his head and Louis just laughs.

Right as the show’s theme music begins playing, Harry takes Louis’ right hand and Louis links his left arm through Jay’s. He shoots his boyfriend an excited looking before glancing up at his mum.

“Mum.”

“Hm?” Jay replies, not looking away from the TV.

“Thank you,” Louis says quietly.

Jay turns to Louis, a smile spreading across her face. “For what, baby?”

“For everything, mum,” Louis explains, trying to verbalize all the love he feels for his mum in this moment. “You’ve given me so much. You gave me a great childhood – all the love in the world. You made sure I had all the same opportunities as other kids even though I only had one parent. And now, you’ve given me this wonderful boy who I’m so, so in love with.”

Jay’s eyes are shining with a mixture of joy and tears. “Oh, my love,” she breathes wetly, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the forehead. “Everything I’ve ever done, it’s always been for you. I’ve always wanted you to be the most happy.”

Louis feels his eyes growing wet as well, and he gives Jay a watery smile. “I am, mum,” he replies. “I am the most happy.”

They smile at each other for a moment before turning their attentions back to the TV where Holly Willoughby is introducing the families.

With his mum on his left, his boyfriend on his right, and the rest of his family surrounding him as they watch Louis fall in love on the TV, Louis thinks, yeah. He’s definitely the most happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Fun fact: The "phony excuse" was actually completely incidental on my part and I didn't even notice until I was editing. I am turning into Harry Styles and someone please help me. 
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/155523333198/title-the-edge-of-the-stars-author-casuallyhl)
> 
> [Project Just Hold On](https://projectjholdon.tumblr.com/) | [Eden Dora Trust](https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/louis25) | [Stacey’s Smiles](https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/LouisBday) | [Believe in Magic](https://www.justgiving.com/fundraising/louistomlinson)


End file.
